Currently, in some special occasions in the fields of electricity, petroleum and chemical industry, it is necessary to control valves in many cases such that the valves can be closed rapidly when the hydraulic pressure source is cut off. However, ordinary hydraulic mechanisms not only have difficulties in meeting this demand, but also are accompanied by a series of issues such as large consumption, low efficiency, high heat generation, and poor security.